The invention relates generally to the field of food extruders and more particularly to a device for pressing garlic cloves into smaller and more usable sizes.
Those who are skilled in cooking are aware that garlic presses have taken many shapes but that they generally are single use devices after which use it is necessary to disassemble and clean them. Thus, for people who frequently cook with garlic, the tedious process of cleaning the garlic press after each use is a time consuming and irritating task.
Prior art references relating to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 769,015; 1,129,254; 1,661,802; and 2,826,138. While three of the above references show a screw actuated piston for extruding food, none of the references shows the structure and operating principles disclosed and claimed in the instant invention.